Night Angel
by ManeSpotter
Summary: Learning hadn't been so enjoyable before, that is untill Harry and Draco go to NY to learn about themselves but not all is well in the boys world, all good things must come to an end. Gargoyles Harry Potter crossover slash don't like don't read please. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

4

I don't own nor make money from Gargoyles or Harry Potter. My friend cutelittlekitten and I decided to make this fic as you never see this kind of pairing; we hope you enjoy this fic.

_**Night Angel**_

Albus Dumbledore wondered were he had gone wrong, he'd never seen the possibility that Harry was half gargoyle and to add the topping Draco Malfoy was part gargoyle also, the blonde's Father was in a coma, no one knew what had caused it nor could they find what did. The old man sighed as he sat down in his chair thinking, the two boys' had to learn about their kind and with their Father in a coma he had no one to train them, he smiled thinking back. It had been a shock to the wizarding world when Harry and Draco came out saying they were brothers, people slowly grew used to it and stopped questioning it, Severus and Lucius were wonderful to the boys' and that was all the old man asked.

He stood and walked to his fire picking up some of the green powder sitting in a pot next to it; he threw the powder into the blazing fire and watched it turn to a green colour. He sighed before thinking on wither this was a good idea, he didn't want to do it but Severus had to know his children were being taken care of, taught their heritage and it would give him time with his mate.

"David Xanatos." Albus said waiting for the call; he knelt down placing his head within the green flames. He looked around the living room and frowned when he didn't see the man he was looking for, his blue eyes took in everything as he decided to just go over. He stepped out of the fire place and continued to look around; his once twinkling blue eyes were dead, almost cold.

"David? Were are you David I must speak with you." He called out into the room as he sat down on the sofa to wait for the younger man to appear.

David Xanatos walked into his living room and jumped seeing the old man sitting on his sofa, he looked around the room frowning.

"Emm…Mr. Dumbledore why are you here?" He asked walking over and sitting down in an arm chair, very interested in why the old wizard was in his rooms.

"I have come about your gargoyles." David nodded slowly his interest growing.

"You have?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning back into the soft chair.

"Yes I have two children who are part gargoyle, their Father has gone into a coma and we do not know how, the thing is they need to learn about their kind and you are the only one I know with gargoyles." The old Headmaster said with a sigh rubbing at his blue eyes, David watched the man thinking it over, and he nodded as he stood walking to his desk to get a drink.

"Alright, bring them over and we'll introduce them to the Clan, they'll have to meet Goliath he's the leader." Albus smiled and nodded getting to his feet, his knees cracking slightly as he stood.

"Thank you David, you don't know how grateful I am." David smiled turning back to the old man taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Your welcome sir." Dumbledore nodded and walked towards the still green fire.

"I'll bring them over soon David, once I've told them my plans." David nodded waving him on, he watched as the old man left giving a soft sigh as he wondered what would happen next.

Severus was sitting down in his room with a glass of wine in one hand and the other playing with the necklace his mate had given to him after the war. Sadness filled the man as he thought of his mate the very man who gave Severus his love and two beautiful children that made him swell with pride and love as he looked upon them. Sighing Severus knew that he had to get back to helping his boys understand what they were and at the same time tried to bring his love back to the living.

Hearing a pop sound beside him Severus turned to the house elf as it began to speck. "Master Snape sir, Master Dumbledore wishes to see you and Little Masters in his office right away sir."

Nodding wondering why the headmaster wanted to see them Severus replied. "Can you please get Draco and Harry for me and tell them to make there way toward the headmaster office, Pippy."

The little house elf nodded grinning brightly at being given orders.

"Yes Master Snape, right away Master Snape Sir." The little one said curtsying to him before popping out to go to the boys', she found them outside by the lake talking. She bowed to them her floppy ears touching the ground.

"Little Masters your Father Master Snape Sirs asks that you go to Master Dumbledore's office sirs."

Harry smiled and stood helping his brother up from the ground.

"Thanks Pippy." He said dragging Draco up the hill and back into Hogwarts; they talked as they walked to the office secretly wondering what was going on.

The two teenagers reached the Headmaster's office, after many failed attempts at guessing the password the got it right, they walked up the stairs and knocked on the door waiting to be called in like normal.

"Come in my dear boys."

Entering the boys saw their papa drinking tea with the headmaster was a grim look on his face and sadness in his eyes that only family could see. Harry and Draco walked over to their papa and gave him a hug before turning to Dumbledore.

"Hello grandfather." Both said as they took a seat on either side of their Papa, sitting as close to him as they possibly could.

"Hello my boys. Lemon drop? Tea?" Dumbledore offered his blue eyes sad as he looked at the family before him.

"No thank you." Harry said, Draco just shook his head.

"Albus what is this about? If you had wanted to chat you would of came to are rooms." Severus asked getting to the point; he always had hated how his Father had run circles around subjects.

"You are right my son there is a reason I asked you all to come to my office this morning. In light of lack of knowledge of the boy's condition here and with Lucius as he is I've contacted an old friend that can help. He has a gargoyle clan that lives with him and I have asked if Harry and Draco can stay there and learn about what they are. There a catch they have to go to New York."

"I'm not sending my sons half way around the world to stay with people we do not know." Severus shouted pulling his sons' to his side, he was losing his mate, his love and now his Father wanted to send his children away! He wouldn't let it happen, he'd die before he let them leave, and Harry looked up at his Papa. He pulled away and stood rubbing his arms, feeling nervous he walked around the office thinking.

"I think it's a good idea Papa, Dray and I need to learn and if these gargoyles can help us then…then we should do this."

Severus looked at Harry; he closed his eyes knowing his son was right, it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Your…right." He said slowly, nodding. Harry looked shocked as his Papa smiled at him letting Draco go with a sigh.

"You're both old enough to decide this sort of things on your own, so." He nodded and looked at the two. "Are you going or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own nor make money from Gargoyles or Harry Potter. My friend cutelittlekitten and I decided to make this fic as you never see this kind of pairing; we hope you enjoy this fic.

**Authors Note**

Hey guys I don't plan on updating until well into the New Year, I'm a bit rushed of my feet right now. I'm leaving you all with an update to Night Angel as I've finished fixing it. I hope it will keep you going, I'm still writing the next updates for my other stories so please be patient. It's going to take me awhile seeing how it's so close to Christmas that and I'm not writing just now.

Merry Christmas and have an amazing 2008 everyone!

PART TWO

Xanatos sighed as he climbed the stairs to where he thought the gargoyles' were. Reaching the top he looked around, frowning when he couldn't find any of them. He walked further out onto the battlement his dark eyes searching for the outline of a gargoyle up in the sky, nothing.

"Do you want something Xanatos?" Asked a gruff voice from behind him, he turned and smiled seeing Goliath sitting in the dark, looking out at New York.

"There you are Goliath; I have some good news for you and your clan." He said walking closer to the giant gargoyle; he watched as Goliath looked at him, eyes filled with interest as he stood.

"And what is this 'good news'?" He asked looking Xanatos over, he frowned and crossed his arms over his barrel like chest. "Not another scheme of yours is it?"

"No Goliath it isn't, there are two boys' coming here to Castle Wyvern. They're special…their Grandfather wishes for them to learn about their kind," Xanatos said trying to think of a way to say what he had too, so far it wasn't going so well.

"Xanatos just say it." Goliath growled getting annoyed with all the babbling the human man was making.

"Oh…right. Well simply put they're part gargoyle." Goliath looked at Xanatos trying to figure out if he was lying or what, but all he saw in the human eyes was truth.

"You know this as truth?"

"Well…no, not really. But I do trust the man; I had business with the kids' Fathers'. Very nice men both of them, but it seems their gargoyle Father has gone into a coma, they haven't figured out why yet."

"Their Father is in a coma?" Goliath asked stopping Xanatos from babbling anymore.

"Didn't I mention that?" The human asked confused, he'd forgotten what he had said and what he hadn't said.

"No you didn't." Goliath sat back down curling his wings around himself.

"When do they arrive?"

"Tonight." Xanatos said looking out at New York. "Well I think they're meant to, you can never know with Albus Dumbledore."

Goliath didn't answer, he instead turned his eyes back to the city bellow and watched all the twinkling lights bellow, two new gargoyles, it seemed his clan was growing bigger by the day. He stood and nodded to Xanatos as he walked away from the human, his tail flicking behind him as he walked.

"I shall go tell the others." He said walking to the door his clawed hand reaching to open it.

"Meet me in the living room once you have, they will be arriving there." Xanatos said watching the giant gargoyle left to go to his clan, he sighed and shook his head leaving for his living room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Goliath entered the castle, he walked down the halls before finding the other gargoyles, he sighed hearing them all talking and joking. He entered and closed the door behind him; he looked around at them all as he entered.

"Friends I have news."

"What is it Goliath? Another plot to destroy us?" Brooklyn asked from his position from the sofa, remote control in hand as he channel surfed.

"Xanatos has invited some people two of which need our help." Goliath said walking over to a chair and sitting down. "There will be two children, they are part gargoyle. I understand that their Father is in some form of coma, he is a gargoyle like us and because of the coma he can not train them."

"So what we take on the two brats and train them? Who's to say this isn't some lie to get us killed again?" Asked Broadway stopping to lick his fingers clean of food, he munched on some chicken throwing some to Bronx.

"We will trust that this information is true, I wish to meet the two gargoyles they are part human. I wish to see what they are like." Goliath said petting Bronx as the gargoyle dog came over, the dog growled happily pushing his head against the giant hand of Goliath for more. "Come we must meet the children in Xanatos' living room, they should be here now." He said in a commanding voice as he stood walking to the door, Bronx followed after him giving a slight yip of joy, Hudson sighed and pushed himself up following after Bronx and Goliath.

"I'm getting too old for this Goliath." He said rubbing his back as he left the room for the human's living room.

As the group of gargoyles entering the living room they looked around, Bronx walked over to the fire and jumped up onto the sofa curling up on a soft cushion, Xanatos ignored Bronx as he sat in his chair sipping on his coffee.

"About time you lot got here, they should be arriving soon." The millionaire said looking at the clock; he stood placing his cup down.

"How are they getting here exactly?" Asked Brooklyn glairing at Xanatos as he sat down beside Bronx, before David could answer the fire came to life in a flurry of green flames. An old man stepped out of the flames dressed in purple robes with golden stars and silver moons.

"Hello my boys'!" He said clapping his hands and smiling at them all. "I'm Albus Dumbledore as you know and coming in behind me is my Grandson Draco."

Time change

"Have everything my boys?" Albus asked. Waiting by the fireplace with floo powered in hand as he watched his son double-check everything.

"Yes." All three echoed feel annoyed at having been asked the same question once again.

"Alright then remember to call out clearly 'David Xanatos', I shall be going through first then Draco followed by Harry and Severus last, alright." Everyone nods holding back their sighs. "Then off we go."

Throwing the powered into the fire Dumbledore called out the name before disappearing in green flame.

"You now Draco." Severus said slipping Harry's back pack onto his son's back.

"Yes papa. David Xanatos!" Draco threw the powder in there was a whoosh of green flames and he was on his way to New York.

"Your turn Harry." Severus said looking down at his youngest son, seeing him ringing his hands in a nervous manner.

"What's wrong my son?" he asked, taking Harry into his arms feeling worried about his youngest.

"Papa I'm worried about all this, I don't want to leave father when he may need us." Harry said before hiding his head into his papa chest his hands clutching at the man's robes.

"But you wanted to go before." Severus said running his hand through the raven black hair that reminded him of his own.

"I know but then I thought what if something happened to father and we weren't here to stop it."

"My son you need to do this, your Father will be fine. He'd be heart broken if you didn't take this opportunity to learn about your kind, he'd want you to go to New York and he'd want you to have fun." Severus said cupping Harry's face in his hands and smiling softly. "Now go on before I drag you home." Harry smiled and stepped into the fire ready to go now that he knew his Papa and Father would want him too.

Draco stepped out of the green flames and brushed some soot from his clothes, he sneezed rubbing his nose.

"Grandpapa your fire place needs to be cleaned out." He said glairing over at the old man, Albus chuckled and nodded.

"Yes my boy I know but I do so enjoy the smell of ash. Harry and Severus should be here by now." Albus said frowning at the fire. "Trust those two to be late." Draco looked at his Grandpapa and frowned, he shook his head and looked over hearing a chocked noise, and he smiled and waved blushing.

"Hi…"

Broadway looked Draco over, the food in his hands falling to the floor; he shook his head looking at his friends and brothers.

"He…he aint a brat!" He shouted in shock, Draco turned to him and glared crossing his arms.

"Brat am I? Why you…I tell you what why don't you go shove your fat tail up you-"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy-Snape if you finish that sentence I will throttle you!" Shouted Severus as he came out of the green flames Harry in front of him, the younger brother laughing walking to his blond brother.

"Aww Dray lighten up! To them we are like brats after all they've been alive for years." Dumbledore looked to his son and arched a brow in question, he liked listening to his Grandsons' bicker but he need answers.

"Is everything well my son? It took you and young Harry a long time to come through." Harry smiled and walked over to Albus and hugged him.

"Grandpapa I just needed to speak with Papa for a moment, your not jealous are you?" Albus scoffed and hugged Harry back smiling as he glanced over at Severus.

"Of course not my boy I know who you love more than the world."

"Oh do you really? Who do I like the most then Grandpapa?" Harry asked smiling as he pulled back interested in the answer.

"Why your old Grandpapa of course." Albus said nodding as he crossed his arms, Severus laughed leaning back into the fire place as Draco joined him in laughing, and Harry sighed and shook his head pouting at his brother and Papa.

"Shut up its not funny!" He said pinching Draco on his arm; Draco looked at his younger brother and grabbed him giving him a noogie. "Ah! Dray get of! I swear to Merlin Draco when you let go I'm gonna kill you! Ahh! Papa make him stop!" Harry pleaded with his Papa as Draco laughed; Severus gave a long suffering sigh and grabbed Draco's ear pulling.

"Dragon let your brother go; Panther stop annoying your Grandfather, and as for you Dad stop confusing the kids. I deal with them fighting all the time; I don't need you adding to their sibling rivalry…" Severus looked around the room, he would have blushed if that was what he did instead he hit Draco in the back of the head returning to what he was good at, scalding. "Draco if we were at home I'd make you walk Bruno for the next five months as it is instead you can mark the first years potions essay, for the rest of summer." Draco moaned and pouted crossing his arms as Harry poked him.

"Be happy it's not Bruno Dray his mate had babies, you might have had to look after them." Harry said nodding as he talked. "They were cute, you know for hippogriffs."

Goliath watched them, his eyes taking in how easy they were with each other, a family, one that was showered in love and strength, everything he had once hand and then lost. He chuckled watching as the boys' were scolded he couldn't hold in the chuckle as it turned into a laugh, Hudson joined him; the two children were funny to watch. They acted just as they should, care free and lively, just as any gargoyle child did. Harry and Draco looked over hearing the laughing, they blushed darkly having forgotten about the other people in the room with them, Harry hid behind his Papa to try and get rid of the blush colouring his cheeks. He peeked out over his Papa's shoulder to look Goliath over, that was a bad move as his cheeks turned a darker red as his eyes took in what he saw.

'_Wow…look at all that muscle, no not thinking about…about the mouth watering…God like…God like gargoyle before him…' _Harry blinked and ducked behind his Papa shaking his head._ 'Bad Harry! You shouldn't think those things…bad bad boy!' _Harry took a breath and slinked towards Draco, he didn't want to have to show the blush it made him embarrassed. Draco looked the red gargoyle over feeling hot; he had a rosy blush to his cheeks as he looked._ 'Who is that red hunk? He reminds me of a strawberry, I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of him, yummy.' _Severus looked at his boys' and glared knowing what they were thinking, he hit them both on the head and glared when they groaned and pouted at him.

'_Teenagers and their rampaging hormones.' _

Severus glared as Draco turned to him with the puppy dog eyes, tears and all; he crossed his arms and shook his head sighing.

"Don't even think about it Draco, its not going to work. Your crying might work on your Father but they do not work on me young man." Draco huffed and glared down at Harry who was kneeling on the floor petting Bronx, the huge gargoyle dog laying on its back as the boy scratched its tummy.

"But his looks always work you on you Papa, as well as Father, why don't mine?" He asked looking back to his dark Father.

"Because you're not cute like your brother." Severus answered with a dead voice, Hudson, Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway and Goliath watched them all. They smiled or grinned listening to the Father annoyed one son while the other played with a gargoyle dog.

"Papa! That's mean and I'm a lot cuter than Harry." Draco said pouting pitifully, Harry giggled as Bronx licked his cheek barking. Dumbledore watched them a twinkle in his blue eyes, he shook his head chuckling softly, and better stop the argument before it starts up again.

"Now now my boys', it's about time we introduce ourselves." Harry stood up from the floor blushing softly at the light reprimand from his Grandpapa.

"I'm Draco Snape-Malfoy, I'm half human and half gargoyle." Draco said giving a small wave as they all looked to him to start.

"I'm their Papa, Severus Snape-Malfoy. I'm a Potion Ma-"Severus started to say his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the gargoyles and human man.

"Wait didn't Xanatos say that their Father is in a coma?" Lexington asked confused, he scratched at his head trying to figure it out. Severus glared at the green gargoyle and sighed.

"That's right." The potion Master said with a sigh.

"Then where is their Mother?" Lexington asked again turning confused eyes on the black haired man before him.

"You're talking to him." Severus said watching their reactions to that. Lexington fell from his seat and looked up at Severus in shock.

"You…you're their Mother!" He shouted sitting up right and clutching at his head.

"Yes wizards can have children." He replied with a sigh, Broadway looked thoughtful, his eyes raking over Severus' form.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked chewing on some food, Severus made a grim face remembering Draco's birth and the pain he'd dealt with, Draco laughed thinking on it, Severus glared at his oldest son and pulled on his ear.

"I don't know what your laughing at Dragon you'll be having kids of your own soon." He said smirking down at the blond child; Draco pouted and shook his head pointing at Harry.

"Not before Harry dose!" He said grinning as his little brother blushed ten shades of red and hid behind their Papa with a moan. Bronx followed the little black haired human and licked his hand; Harry petted him as he tried ignoring the blush. Goliath felt jealousy fill his chest; it confused him, why should he be jealous of the boy being with child? He hardly knew the boy and they hadn't spoken to each other at all, why did his instincts hate the idea of the boy pregnant with a child not born of his loins?

"Over my dead body! Anyone touches him and they'll end up as potion ingredients." Severus said glairing at Draco as he said this, his arms crossed, Albus sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Children, the introductions." He watched as his three boys turned pink, he chuckled and with a sigh pushed Harry out from behind his Papa. Harry looked up his fingers pulling at his jumper before he looked back down at Bronx, his cheeks turning pink.

"I'm Harry Logan Snape-Malfoy; I'm part human and part gargoyle. I'm also a Master Healer." He said nearly stuttering over some words, once finished he quickly hid behind his Papa again.

"A very shy healer at that." Dumbledore chuckled smiling when he saw the two glairing emerald eyes looking at him from behind Severus' shoulder. Xanatos cleared his throat to hide the chuckles he himself had smothered, he walked over to them smiling as he did.

"Well I think its time we introduced ourselves, I am David Xanatos owner of this castle and CEO of the Xanatos Industry which has had dealings with Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Snape-Malfoy." He turned towards the gargoyles waving a hand at them, still watching the group of men before him. "These are, as you know, the Manhattan Clan gargoyles." David said walking over to them he stopped beside Goliath placing his hand on the huge shoulder.

"This is Goliath leader of the clan, he's stronger and larger than the average gargoyle and he is also a great strategist."

Goliath stepped forward his wings open wide, he bowed to the men his wings closing around his body as his tail swayed behind him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said stepping back into line with his brothers'. David move on down to Hudson and with a smile tried touching him, only to have the old gargoyle shove his hand away.

"This charming gentle man is Hudson once he was the Elder and leader of the Wyvern clan; he is the advisor of the clan now." Hudson nodded to them stepping forward, his head bowed.

"Greetings."

David moved down to the nest in line and nearly sighed as he stood behind him. "This young fellow is Brooklyn; he is the second in command." Brooklyn grinned and waved at them.

"Yo what's up?"

David shook his head as he moved down again. "These two are Lexington and Broadway, Lexington is a technology wizard."

The small green gargoyle and the fat green one smiled and waved, saying their hi before David pointed at the dog standing beside Harry. "And finally that is Bronx, he's like a pet."

Albus smiled at them all, he bowed his boys' following his example.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Albus said smiling at them, Severus frowned hearing a clock ring, he looked at the one on the mantle piece turning pale as his eyes took in the time. 11.45pm.

"Dad!" Severus said turning to his Father his arms pulling his son's to his side.

"The time Dad, if the kids don't turn in 15 minutes then they'll be forced to turn and you know it hurts them." Albus frowned looking at the clock; he nodded and looked to Xanatos.

"I believe you are right my son. David do you have somewhere the boys' can turn? Outside would be best they love to fly."

David nodded and looked to the gargoyles'; he walked to a door opening it.

"Follow me, I'll take you up to the battlements, it's the best place if they are to go flying." He said quickly leading the group of humans and gargoyles' up onto the ancient battlements. Harry and Draco walked to the battlements and climbed atop them, the wind blew at their hair and clothes, Harry looked at his brother and nodded. His hands went to his shirt undoing the buttons he took it of and handed it to his Papa before pulling the t-shirt he wore under it of, Draco followed his example passing his discarded clothes to his Grandfather. They both took their shoes of before standing tall as their Papa and Grandfather moved back, Harry looked to the sky opening his arms up.

"Ready Dray?" He asked closing his eyes as his hair was played with by the wind, the chill making goose bumps form on his skin.

"As good as bro." Draco replied copying his little brother, they pitched forwards plummeting down towards the ground bellow, the gargoyles gasped and ran to the side to look down, shocked at what the two teens had done. The three men stood with them watching as the two bodies fell to the ground.

A light covered their bodies as they fell growing in brightness as time went by, the light burst into tiny little bubbles floating around the two boys.

Harry's hair grew down to his bottom, it was thick and glossy, his eyes became a dark forest green, his hands turned into four claws, his feet doing the same, a tail grew from his behind as wings burst from his back. His entire body was a white colour and when the light hit it at a seatrain angle point it turned a light ocean blue, his eyes glowed Avada Kedavra green before turning back to the forest green, he soared back up and landed on the battlements waiting for his brother to join him as he stood to his full height of 5'8".

Draco's hair grew much like Harry's his stopped at the back of his shoulders, his eyes were a dark icy blue but they glowed light blue before returning to the colour, he looked like Harry but his skin was white with a silver tint to it, he glided up and landed behind his little brother towering over said brother, he looked down at the gargoyles' and his Papa and Grandfather. Harry jumped down from the battlements stretching slightly, he yawned before kneeling down to pet Bronx who was once again at his side demanding petting time, and Draco sighed as he walked past his brother to his Papa and Grandfather. The two boy's trousers had ripped as they changed, Harry's silver ones torn quit badly but still covered where they needed too, Draco's were like his brother's but blue and torn, they looked like rags and stopped at the knees, Severus walked over to Harry and placed his hand on his gargoyle son's shoulder, he smiled watching the boy with the dog like beast.

"You two want to shock people who haven't seen you change." He said with a sigh, still smiling softly at them.

Goliath looked Harry over, he couldn't help it, the boy looked so feminim like that Goliath couldn't help but want to mate with the boy. _'Stop it Goliath, you shouldn't be thinking things like that. What about Elisa huh? She…she did cheat on us but still he's a child!' _

Said Elisa Maza was walking up onto the battlements, she wanted to try and make her apologise to Goliath, stopping when she saw two new gargoyles and two unknown men.

"What's going on here?" She asked walking closer; Bronx turned at her voice and growled standing in front of Harry his eyes glowing in anger. Harry stood and frowned down at Bronx laying his hand on the dog's back.

"Hey Bronxy boy calm down." He said kneeling down and petting Bronx behind the ears, the dog whined and laid down in Harry's lap. Goliath turned to Elisa and frowned, he felt his brothers' moved to stand behind him, blocking Draco and Harry from view.

"Why are you here Elisa?"

Forgetting the two gargoyles and men for the moment she focused on Goliath. "I can to see you and the clan of course why else would I come here." She said flipping her hair over one shoulder.

Goliath frowned at her shaking his head. "The clan does not want to see you Elisa, you betrayed us."

"Now Goliath be res-." before she could condition she was interrupted.

"Is there something wrong Goliath?" Harry asked walking over to them his hips swung from side to side, his long beautiful tail swinging in tune with his body.

Goliath's eyes were captivated by the swings of Harry's hips and tail; he blinked snapping out of the hypnotic daze and looked at Harry's face.

"There is nothing wrong Harry, just a...disagreement."

Harry turned his head to the side in confusion, " a disagreement. About what.. oh hello who are you?" Harry asked looking at the woman before him.

"Detective Elisa Maza of the NYPD." She said coldly as she looked at the young male gargoyles that seemed to have a British accent.

"Detective.. oh like a police officer?" Harry asked. With him being in the wizard world for so long he had forgot much about the muggle world.

Goliath looked between them, he sighed softly and nodded. "A Detective is what you call your law back at your nest Harry?" He asked folding his wings around himself as he looked down at the younger gargoyle.

"In the muggle world yes, but where I'm form we called them Aurors. My Uncle's one as well he and the others protect ore world." Harry said smiling up at Goliath, a light blush on his white cheeks.

Goliath smiled and nodded. "Then Detectives must be like your Aurors." He said crossing his arms and looking at Elise.

Elise eyes harden at the blushing boy. '_How dare he try and take what is mine.'_ She thought before opening her big mouth. " There's no such police force called '_Aurors'_ who you trying to fool kid." She said in a cold tone. Bronx, who had been by Harry's side since Elise showed up, growled at her as he moved to stand in front of a shocked Harry protecting him.

'_Why is she being so cold to me what have I ever done to her.'_ Harry thought a little upset at the way the Detective was treating him.

Goliath looked at Elisa and glared, he felt the other gargoyles move closer all of them angry. "You do not know who Harry is, he is no mere gargoyle."

Before she could open her big mouth again Severus and the others made there way over, being the one to give birth to his boys Severus knew when one was upset or scared and it helps that the bracelets he had given them had charms that told him. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he snared out.

Harry and Draco saw how mad their papa was and backed up and gulped. When Harry had stepped back he had backed into Goliath who had a confused look on his face just like the others, looking down at the angel that was lining against him. He wounded what was happening as he watched Severus glare down at Elise.

"How dare you treat my son like that!" Severus yelled at her, he wont let anyone talk to his son in the tone or calling him a liar. "If you do not hold you tongue my dear, I will show you why my husband calls me his dark snake."

"Husband!" Elise said in disgust.

"Yes husband and if he heard you talking to one of his sons like that, let just say you wouldn't be around for much longer." Severus said with a deadly tone his dark aura starting to show around him as he glared at her.

Elise was scared shitless at this dark man towered over her. Just as the man was about to have another go at her an old man placed his hand of the shoulder of the dark man. "That's enough my son. You must calm down. You're scaring the boys."

Severus span round to see both his sons hiding behind the gargoyles, Harry behind Goliath and Draco behind Brooklyn, there was tears in his sons eyes.

"My boys." Opening his arms, Harry and Draco ran into them arms with a cry. "Shhh my little ones, everything is alright now." Severus said holding them tight against his chest. "Papa we hate seeing you angry." Draco whispered bearing his head into his papa's neck. Sighing Severus knew that if he had let his anger take him, he would of done something that he would regret, without Lucius to calm his dark magic he had to be careful.

Kissing them on the head he thought of how luckily he was to have such great sons. Harry nuzzled his cheek into his Papa's chest, he'd grown scared when he'd seen the dark aura around his Papa. He had only ever seen that once, when his Father had dropped Draco on his head when they were little, his Father had slept on the couch for three weeks and had to make his own dinner for seven weeks.

All that was interrupted but the ring of a phone, all-turning to look at Elise as she dragged her phone from her pocket. "Yes? Right I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up Elise turned to Goliath. "Looks like there been another murder downtown, same as the last one, I better be going I'll see you later Goliath then we have that talk." Before Goliath could say that there was nothing for them to discus she was out the door.

"Well after all that I have a feeling for a stiff drink, anyone care to join me." Xanatos said.

"I think that's a lovely idea." Dumbledore said. Everyone slowly made there way back towards the living room.

Severus sat down upon a three seater sofa, he pulled Draco down to his left and Harry to his right, he smiled softly as the two boys' curled up against him. Their tails swaying against the floor, Bronx came over to Harry and laid his head on the young gargoyle's lap, Harry's clawed hands reached out and began to pet the dog as everyone found somewhere to stand or sit.

Goliath and Brooklyn watched the two new gargoyles; they promised themselves that they'd protect the two with their lives, and one day become mates with them. Goliath lowered his huge frame into a recliner and sat back to watch everyone his scenes open in case of attack, Brooklyn sat on the arm of Lexington's chair and watched Draco, his eyes taking in everything the boy did. Brooklyn shifted feeling nerves he smiled and looked at the two new gargoyles.

"Hey why don't we give you a tour?"

Harry looked up at Brooklyn; he smiled brightly sitting up straight, excitement filling his body.

"Really? A tour of the city?" He asked having to know if it was true or not, Draco sat up interested himself in what the city could offer.

"Yeah, best that you know about where you live." Brooklyn said looking at Goliath to see what he thought, the giant purple gargoyle closed his eyes and nodded standing.

"It is a good idea Brooklyn." Harry smiled and got up tapping Draco between the eyes,

"Your it!" He called running out of the room laughing, Draco blinked them jumped up growling he gave chase his voice drifting back to them as he shouted.

"Harry LOGAN Snape-Malfoy I'm gonna kill you!"

Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway and Bronx ran after the two, their tails swishing behind them. Hudson and Goliath walked after them calmly, they stopped, watching as Draco chased Harry around the building the smaller gargoyle giggling as he hid behind Goliath. Draco stopped seeing the huge purple gargoyle; he yipped and hid behind Brooklyn glancing over the red second in commands shoulders at the huge leader.

Goliath looked over his shoulder and grinned down at the little gargoyle, emerald eyes sparkled up at him as little clawed fingers pressed into his huge back, he looked back to his clan and nodded.

"Let's fly." He said watching as Broadway and Lexington jumped from the towers, they soared waiting for the others to join them. Blushing Draco followed Brooklyn to the edge and jumped of, Harry glanced at Goliath before running and jumping dive bombing down towards the earth. Goliath ran after him, he watched as the child snapped open his wings and was quickly lifted back up amongst them, his pale brother glairing at him with icy eyes.

"Harry! You know Papa would kill you if he saw that." Draco said gliding beside his younger brother, Goliath and Brooklyn behind them.

"I know Dray. That why he didn't see me do it." Harry said giggling as they soared.

"HARRY LOGAN SNAPE - MALFOY!"

"Damn!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The end to another chapter and we hope you have enjoyed it. Please review and tell us want you think

18


	3. Important Update 2013

Hi everyone, it's been a long time since I was last here and looked at my stories. I'm amazed at the amount of reviews and follows that my stories have acquired over their time here on , it is sad for me to say that the stories that are here are now up for Adoption. I'm afraid my heart isn't in them, I can't bring myself to complete them and I know there are people here on this site who could take them and make them into an amazing story.

Thank you all so much for all your support.

Manespotter


End file.
